When replacing automotive shock absorbers equipped with axial attaching nuts, it is sometimes difficult to loosen such attaining nuts inasmuch as the shock absorber piston shank to which they are secured are free to turn relative to the cylinder ends of the shock absorbers. Accordingly, although shock absorber attaching nuts of this type may be positioned to be readily engaged by socket, open-end or box wrenches, such wrenches are sometimes ineffective to loosen the attaching nuts. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tool by which axial attaching nuts of shock absorbers may be readily split from the piston shanks upon which they are threadedly engaged.
Examples of various forms of nut splitting devices as well as other structures incuding some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 881,538, 951,016, 2,666,985, 4,203,211. However, these previously known forms of tools are not readily usable for the express purpose of removing axial shock absorber attaching nuts.